Śpiewać każdy może...
Rarity stoi przed domkami drużyn. Rarity - W poprzednim odcinku programu: Kulinarne zadanie i sensacyjny awans pewnego niebiesko włosego do grupy ,,fajnych". Zadanie przegrała drużyna Hello kitty i pożegnała Kamil. Cóż... Jakie będzie dziś zadanie? Kto odpadnie? I czy znowu będziemy parodiować jakiś teleturniej? Dowiecie się już za chwilę oglądając Totalną porażkę w Bziździszewie! ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Dom Hello Kitty: 120px W domku było cicho, wszystkie zawodniczki milczały, no oprócz Kat i Pinkie, które jadły różową galaretkę na łóżku. Kat - Szkoda, że przegraliśmy :( Pinkie - No. Nagle Muriel myjąca sufit wylała Pinkie na głowę wiadro z wodą, i ta zmieniła się w Emo Pie. Emo Pie - Eh! Znowu tu?! Kat - Pinkie wszystko gra? Emo Pie - Tak... Pinkie... tak, wszystko jest ok. - Emo Pie wybiegła z domku. Muriel - A tej co? Kat wzruszyła ramionami Na dworze: Emo Pie - Teraz nie mogę nabroić... Zmieniła się w zwykłą Pinkie. Pinkie - Słusznie ^^! ' W domku Lucy siedziała na połączonych trzech łóżkach. Lucy - Teraz to mam istny luksus! Muriel - Luksus macie dzięki temu, że tu posprzątałam! Zeszła z drabiny, ale wtedy do domku wparowała pani Halina Maćkowska. Halina - Podkomendant Halina Maćkowska! Przybywam w sprawie rozboju w biały dzień! Gisel - Co się stało pani komendant? Vivian - Dziś jeszcze nikt nie zginął... nikogo nie zabiłam... Halina - Grzeczniej! Wiem, że ktoś tu ukradł z pomieszczenia sanitarnego płyn do mycia sufitów drewnianych! Muriel tak owy płyn szybko wrzuciła przez okno do domu chłopaków, tak, że nikt tego nie zauważył. Muriel - Pani komendant sprawdzi w domku chłopców. Vivian - Dokładnie! Halina - Ok. Wycofała się, i wtedy weszła Pinkie Pie. Pinkie - Coś się stało? Gisel - Nic takiego. Lucy - Nic, a nic :) Dom Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Dan i Jake byli przywiązani za nogi do sufitu, a reszta grała w karty... Nagle przez okno wpadł płyn do mycia drewnianych sufitów i rozlał się na podłodze. W tym momencie do domku wpadła pani Maćkowska. Ilaj - Dzień dobry pani pod komisarz - powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od kart. Halina - Podkomendant! Roberto - Czy to różnica? Jose - Pewnie tak. Pani Maćkowska wyrwała im karty. Halina - Kto ukradł... Flash - Płyn do mycia drewnianych sufitów z pomieszczenia sanitarnego? Halina - Tak... Flash - To te dwie ofiary, ale już ich związaliśmy. Halina - Dostaną za swoje! Pani Maćkowska wzięła Dana i Jake'a mówiąc, że zgniją w karcerze. Corey - Brawo Flash! Ilaj - Faktycznie niezła robota. Flash -Tego się chyba ode mnie wymaga. Jose - Nie inaczej. Roberto - Ale dajesz radę. Na łące, przy pozostawionej po wyzwaniu teatralnym scenie: 131x131px 137x137px Rarity - Witajcie! Gisel - Pytam się na wstępie: Po co ta scena? Rarity - Do dzisiejszego zadania. Corey - A jakie ono będzie? Rarity - Już się bałam, że nikt nie zapyta. To będzie konkurs śpiewania! Zaśpiewacie solo, w duecie i całą drużyną. Roberto - U nas brakuje dwóch niepotrzebnych... Rarity - Nie będą jak mówisz potrzebni, a poza tym pani Maćkowska z Choco babcią ich przesłuchują za skradzenie środka do mycia sufitów drewnianych. Muriel - Jaki niegodziwiec mógł to zrobić? Lucy - Jakiś bardzo niegodziwy :< Rarity - Tak. Ciekawe jest to, że będziecie śpiewać nie na spontanie jak zazwyczaj mówią prowadzący, tylko dostaniecie 10 minut na wybranie piosenek solówek i duetów. Pinkie - Ok! Kat - To do dzieła! Rarity - Chwila. Jeszcze najważniejsze... Ale zawodnicy już się rozbiegli... Przygotowania Hello Kitty: 120px Vivian - Ok. Kto śpiewa solówkę? Kat - Ja^^ Vivian - A kto do duetu? Lucy - Ja i Pinkie! Pinkie - Jej! Gisel - A co będziemy śpiewali wspólnie? Vivian - Zaśpiewamy hymn mojego statku! Muriel - Nie znam tego utworu. Vivian - Eh... Wzięła akordeon zagrała kilka nut. Pinkie - Bardzo chętnie, ale nie jestem pewna czy przyniesie nam to zwycięstwo... Vivian - Więc...? Pinkie wyszeptała jej coś na ucho. Vivian - Ok. Lucy - Jarzyny^^ Pinkie - Tak! Kat - To idźmy na scenę! Muriel - Dobra. I zawodniczki poszły na scenę... Przygotowania Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Ilaj - To kto śpiewa sam? Flash - E... Roberto - Tu nikt nie jest śpiewakiem. Jose - To raczej Alejandro śpiewał... Ilaj - Ja zaśpiewam sam, a kto w duecie. Corey - To może ja i Roberto się poświęcimy? Roberto - A może Flash. Flash - No dobra.. Ilaj - No to super, teraz tylko wybrać piosenkę grupową. Jose - Coś znanego... Ilaj - Poświęcimy się i zaśpiewamy coś z jakiegoś zespołu dla nastolatek! Roberto - Co?! Corey - Co?! O_O Flash - Coooooo?! Jose - OO_OO Ilaj - Zrobimy to... Cisza... Zabójcza cisza... Śmiercionośna cisza.... Werdykt: 131x131px 137x137px Rarity - Cóż. Jak widzę solo zaśpiewa Kat, oraz Ilaj... Oceniać będziemy od 1-10. Jurorzy to ja, Bunia i Lindsay, która w finale śpiewała. Bunia - Dajcie czadu! Lindsay - Jej! 131x131px Kat wyszła na scenę z tancerzami i zaśpiewała to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iS1g8G_njx8 Wszyscy po skończonym występie zaczęli bić brawa. Rarity - Brawo! Daję 9! Bunia - Za głośno! 5! Lindsay - DWA^^ Rarity - To w sumie 16! Teraz Ilaj! 137x137px Ilaj wyszedł na scenę i zaśpiewał to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPiW0tkWfeg Po skończeniu nikt nie bił braw. Rarity - No niestety było słabo. 3. Bunia - Okropieństwo! Kto by tego słuchał! 2! Lindsay - 10^^ Rarity - To w sumie 15, niewiele mniej. A i teraz ciekawa informacja, o której wam nie powiedziałam. Wszyscy - Tak? Rarity - Duety muszą być damsko męskie! Wszyscy - Co?! Rarity - Ciekawa informacja, że w duecie musicie się starać, bo ocenimy osobno pana i panią w dwóch duetach. Swojego partnera wybierze Gisel, a partnerkę Corey, możecie wybrać tych co już śpiewali, ale nie musicie. Gisel - Biorę Ilaja <3! Corey - A ja... Lucy... 131x131px 137x137px Gisel i Ilaj weszli na scenę, gdzie wszystko było już jakimś cudem przystrojone i zaśpiewali to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6r1tUhl1cQ W tle śpiewały Beth, Dakota i Olivia. Wszyscy bili dziko brawa. Rarity - 10!!! Dla obydwu Bunia - Super Muzyka! 10! Dla obydwu Lindsay - Była Beth! 10! Dla obydwu Rarity - Super 30, dla każdej drużyny! 131x131px 137x137px Corey i Lucy weszli na scenę i zaśpiewali: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEPTlhBmwRg Rarity - 9 Corey i 5 Lucy. Bunia - Po 7 dla każdego. Lindsay - 10 dla Lucy i 1 dla Corey'a! Roberto - Co to ma być?! Rarity - Trudno to znaczy, że drabina dostaje 17, a Hello kitty 22. Lucy - A teraz występy grupowe? Rarity - Tak! Najpierw dziewczyny! 131x131px Dziewczyny ubrały się tak jak na teledysku i zaśpiewały: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m1EFMoRFvY Rarity - Bezapelacyjnie 10! Bunia - Feministyczne to nie było jak mówi Halina Maćkowska. 10! Lindsay - 10! Rarity - 30! Total. Teraz chłopcy! 137x137px Z trudem zaśpiewali to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-TE_Ys4iwM Rarity - Słabe... 5 Bunia - 5 Lindsay - Niech będzie 5. Rarity - Czyli 15... Wyniki: 131x131px 137x137px Rarity - Brudna drabina ma 77 punktów, a Hello Kitty; - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 98 wygrywacie! Dziewczyny - Jej! Rarity - Chłopacy na eliminacje! Głosowanie: 137x137px ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Ceremonia: 137x137px Rarity - Gotowi? Ilaj - No szybko! Roberto - No! Rarity - Jestem divą, nie popędzaj mnie! Ilaj - Mów... Rarity - Bezpieczni są: Roberto, Corey, Jose, Flash i... i: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -... Pani Maćkowska przybiegła i złapała Dana. Halina - Stać. On ma wylecieć i idzie do więzienia, bo ukradł ten płyn do... Rarity -Ok. Halina zabrała Dana. Rarity - I to tyle na dziś^^ Materiał Dodatkowy: Dan stoi za kratkami w więzieniu. Dan - Eh... Halina - Cisza. Koniec. Czy podobał ci się 5. odicnek TPWB? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji w 5 odc. TPWB? Tak XD Nie, powinien odpaść ktoś inny Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie